


I savour every second with you, because everything changes and nothing stays the same

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's gentle snores were enough to stop Louis' eyes from rolling back in his head and his mind from becoming blanketed in sleep and dreams, because Harry is always changing as nothing stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I savour every second with you, because everything changes and nothing stays the same

**Author's Note:**

> I've had massive writer block for ages and just needed to upload something, anything because to be honest I need some kind of release, so I wish you luck with this if you decide to read it:)
> 
> As always, any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, positive or negative, then please let me know, I love to hear from you guys!<3
> 
> Also, for much better things to read, make sure to look at my other writings:)

Louis smiled down at the expanse of pale skin spread across the mattress next to him, curls hanging lazily around his lovers cherub face as tiny snores escaped the pink stretches of bubble gum lips.  The tan man’s eyes glazed over as Harry drearily lifted his hand to his face, scrunching his nose up as he scrubbed at his nose, sighing breathlessly before dropping his gangly limb back to the mattress and contorting his body to slot into Louis’ own. 

His long legs twisting around Louis’ shorter ones, toes wiggling to fit into the nook behind Louis’ knee as he subconsciously pulled his body closer to the Doncaster boy.  Slotting his head into the crook of Louis’ neck lastly once his arms were tight around Louis’ waist and his chest was merged into the tan boys own.  Harry breathed out slowly, breath hot against the scruff on Louis’ jaw as Harry continued to nuzzle closer and closer, nosing at the muscled column of Louis’ neck.  His bubble gum lips opened slightly around his child-like snores, almost encasing the noise and willing it to ghost hotly against Louis’ sleep warmed skin. 

Louis lifts his hand to rest it on the dips at the bottom of his boyfriend’s spine, fingers teasing over the skin under the twists of crumpled covers covering them, dipping his long fingers into the crevices and just watching Harry who so pliant in his arms.  His bright green eyes hidden behind the delicate skin of his eyelids; long defined lashes framing them, dusting over his cheek bones whilst his pale skin creates a canvas for the morning sun, gleaming in through the slits in the blinds.  The light casts shadows into the dips of his boyfriend’s skin, framing the dark designs of tattoos across his flesh and making Harry look just so, delicate. 

His hands bunched up around Louis’ hips as he tugs himself closer still, fingertips causing a reassuring pressure on the skin of Louis’ hips as he holds him.  The arch of his back as he tries to slot his long frame into Louis’ own smaller one, the curve of his neck as it sits itself under Louis’ chin and the smooth tenderness of his lips shifting lightly against his skin, forming un-verbalised words in his sleep.  The loose curls of his hair dangling across his forehead, free of any product and just natural curls, the curls that Louis’ fingers enjoy getting caught in, bask in being threaded through. 

“Lou?”  Harry’s voice is quiet and rough as his lips smudge against Louis’ throat, Harry’s curls soft on his skin as he positions his head in such a way that he can look Louis in the eye with those sleepy green orbs and his sleep mused hair atop his head, skin so soft and pale as he leans up, wiggling his toes against the backs of Louis’ legs.  “Yeah?”  Louis whispers, like it’s a secret between the pair that they’re both awake.  
“I love you.”  Harry’s face is soft with sleep as he pulls his eyebrows together adorably, eyes squinting as the unwanted sun glares through the blinds and hits his eyes, momentarily blinding him but making his eyes so green that Louis almost faints at the shimmer of unearthly emerald.  Harry smiles up at Louis, stroking his finger across the scruff along his chin, sighing affectionately as it chafes at his skin.  
“I love you too.”  Louis whispers back, eyes dead set on Harry’s own sleepy ones as he pulls Harry’s docile form against him, tucking Harry’s toes back into the backs of his knees and wrapping his arms around the younger boy as he tugs the covers back up around them and throwing it over their heads, shielding them from the harsh morning sun. 

Harry grins up at Louis, wiggling his toes against his skin affectionately as he presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips, eyes once again gleaming as he pulls away to watch Louis’ eyes glaze over in happiness and what he hopes is affection.  “It’s dark.”  Harry mumbles, dropping himself back down onto the springs of the mattress and looking back up at Louis, who’s hair is ruffled by the covers above and sticking up in all directions before closing his eyes and letting out a long content sigh as Louis’ hand squeezes lightly at his flesh.  
“That it is, Harold, that it is; gold star to you.”  Louis grins as Harry reaches out blindly to hit him playfully, jumping up to defend himself but pulling the duvet cover with him, leaving Harry exposed to the sun.

“Hey!”  Harry cries, arm instantly covering his face from the protruding gleam of sunlight before pouncing back under the covers and belly-flopping onto Louis’ chest with a quiet, “Ooompf.”  
“You’re so heavy.”  Louis whines as he rolls Harry’s lanky form off of his own and instead flops onto the younger boy in retaliation.  
“You love it.”  Harry chuckles, raking his fingers through the mess atop Louis’ head, careful of pulling too hard on the sleep-created tangles it holds as Louis buries his head in Harry’s chest, humming contently as Harry’s fingers continue to glide through his hair.  “And I love you.” 

Louis lifts his head to kiss at Harry’s abs, lips light across the skin as he smiles with his eyes, looking back up at Harry in the almost-darkness created by their duvet-tent.  “I love you too.”  Louis kisses along his abs and up his chest slowly, savouring the feel of Harry’s toned skin under his lips, the way his body contorts the higher up he goes, due to Harry’s ticklishness.  Louis raises his head to meet Harry’s lips softly, their kiss slow and adoring as they fall back into the covers, completely lost in one other and their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, that felt like the worse thing I have ever written, but anyway, life goes on<3
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, good or bad, please let me know!:)
> 
> Also, check out my other writings, much love<3


End file.
